Drabbles
by LunaChi KuroShihone
Summary: Short Word Challenges/Drabbles about our heavenly duo. Will be updated whenever I have writer's block :D


**Some Word Challenges to pass the time T.T**

**This will be updated sporadically whenever I have writer's block. Nasty Thing. I look at my word document and am willing something to Pop out of it, which isn't happening... But filling out These Challenges is fun ^^**

**Tell me which one was your favourite! **

Nothing To Hide

Pit and his goddess had nothing to hide from each other; they were in a constant telepathic connection after all. While many others wondered how they knew everything the other did, it was no secret that they were envious. It wasn't every day that someone comes across a pair this unique, where there is absolute trust – after all, they had nothing to hide from their significant other.

.

Stars Of Destiny

Sometimes Palutena wondered how her life would've been without Pit; dull, surely. He was a present sent by the gods of old – and he was interlined in her destiny, her very life. They were like two stars in the night sky: they were simply there, and the sky would feel less complete if one was missing.

.

Helping Hand

Pit helped Palutena where ever he could; be it with training, be it with helping her, cooking, cleaning, put simply: almost everything. It had become so natural for them; she was looking through books, he drew the battle plans; she lay the table, he brought the plates with food. They were a system of flawlessly working cogs and gears. Always working, always helping.

.

Those Who Raise Their Weapon...

Those who raise their weapons against the goddess of light would be met with Her heavenly punishment. They would whither on the battlefield, falling at the hands of Her troops, Her angel. Those who raise their weapons for the goddess will be met with Her grace. She'll aid them on their quest, Her armies fighting alongside them. She will bless their livings and guarantee their safety.

.

Unknown Heights

If there was one thing Pit wished he'd be able to do, then it would be flying. Soaring through the sea of clouds, flying past Mount Olympus or simply visiting places unknown. Alas, those thoughts were forbidden, foolish and stupid. He knew that he'd be never able to fly on his own – it was his punishment, his curse. Still, every day he would let himself gaze over the clouds and buildings of his home; till the distant shape on the horizon he knew was the boundary of his Ladies' reign. Past the mountain was unknown land, where no one ever had been. At times like this he wished he could simply jump of the structure and fly wherever his wings would carry him.

.

Dirty Parasite

Palutena often teased Pit for his naughty thoughts, embarrassing him in front of their friends. While she knew he was infatuated with her and he did not mean harm, she couldn't keep herself from Her thoughts drifting into rather … undignified... places. When _her_ dreams would take her away into her own little world, at nights, when the full moon shone clear, she wondered if he should be the one to call her out on her thoughts.

.

World Of Anguish

When She had turned on them, they didn't know what to do. Whispers were spreading around of a war between the divine, which snapped Her out of her gentle, caring nature. Other rumors said She'd been possessed by chaos itself. If there was one thing they knew tough, then it was that without Her, their world would soon fall apart.

.

Bitter-sweet Defeat

When Pit had defeated her – or rather the Chaos kin – it was nothing short of bitter-sweet: they were reunited after three long years; years, that seemed much too long for her, let alone for him, who was trapped in a ring. But fate decided against them, it seemed. For he jumped after his twin, sacrificing his wings in turn. It was truly bitter-sweet: they were reunited, but she was mentally unstable and he was almost gone.

.

Grace Redefined

Palutena knew that she had to redeem herself for what she'd caused in those three years of anguish to the humans. Working hard and working long, she tried to rekindle the hope of the population, one by one. She would walk amongst them, dressed in humble clothing, not too shy to do the hard work herself. Looking after the old and healing everyone until fatigue crept into her bones. In these times the whispers begun, of the goddess who walks amongst men, who stepped down to their level and who sees them as equals...

.

Experienced Touch

He was sighing in pure bliss; moaning at her every touch. Her fingers hot on his bare skin, trailing paths of pleasure across his back. He succumbed to her every wish, turning to her movements. Wings brushing, twitching, spasming; breath hot and hard. He shuddered, urging the goddess to continue, harder, working more wonders with her hands.

She stopped abruptly and blinked. "...Pit?"

"Yes?" his voice was quivering.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it? I'm only giving you a massage, not heavens knows what. So keep it DOWN"

"..."

Pinch Of Salt

While Palutena wasn't any good in culinary experience of the _normal sort_, she prided herself in her _exquisite cuisine._ Be it phoenix omelet or space-kraken calamari. Or her heavenly cake, which she was currently making. Made out of the finest caramel and ambrosia, it truly was worth to be called 'divine'. The truth was though, the recipe wasn't her own; her dear sister invented it. For she refused to think of Medusa, _her_ Medusa, in any other way. The abomination they fought against, was only that: a monster, made out of condensed hatred. And because her sister was the one who made the original, Palutena would always say 'I didn't do it, I only added the last pinch of salt.'

.

Doomed Existence

It was the sad truth that the humans would be dead without the gods. They relied on the otherworldly beings in their lives, like a child relies on it's mother. The truth was though, the gods relied on the humans, also. If not more so: the prayers of the mortals kept the gods alive and fueled their power. Be it through hatred, fear or adoration. Only a handful would admit it though, since they were too prideful. Pit mused sometimes, if the other divinities were aware of the fact, that Palutena was mostly so powerful because she cared for the humans, unlike others.

.

Cold Welcoming

"I'm home!" she'd call. "Welcome back!" he'd answer. It was such a routine that Palutena didn't even notice it was there until she lost it. There was no warm greetings, only the coldness of the hallway. There was no Pit running up to her, smiling and laughing. Only stillness. Silence. Sighing, the goddess made her weary way trough the destroyed polis that was once Skyworld. Her mind lingering on her angel; lying motionless in his room, suspended by a fluffy cloud, so as not to hurt his burnt wings. Coming home never felt this cold.

.

Wavering Heart

When he had to fight against her, he felt so cold. So very, _real_ cold. The way she spoke, the way she acted -painful, erratic movements – it tore away at his heart. He saw her, he heard her, yet it wasn't _her_. It was the first time in his whole life that Pit was truly scared; terrified. And after the fight was over, and he had finally flesh and bone ad feathers on his wings again, Pit promised; to no one than himself, that he'd bury the small moment of uncertainty, of hesitation he had. So that no soul would find it again.

.

Desolated Space

Home. A place to go back to, a place where you live and laugh and smile. A place where you are accepted and tolerated. Skyworld never really was that special place; for his heart yearned for freedom and adventures. But it was always dear to him, even if _they_ didn't like him. Before his first quest, they – the other angels – hated Pit. Hated him because he couldn't fly, hated him because he came up with better tactics, hated him because he always was her favorite. The only ones who liked him, made him feel at home were the centurions; they treated him like a comrade. Pit wondered what the other angels would've said after he completed his first quest and saved Palutena.

_If they were still alive_. All of them died, and so Skyworld – because it couldn't be called Angel Land anymore – became a vast space of uninhabited homes. It wasn't exactly home-y after that either, and the war with the Underworld destroyed it completely. "let's make it a better place." Palutena had whispered to him, and he couldn't agree more. A better place, full with acceptance and love and warmth. His home, their home.

.

Yin And Yang

Left and right, dark and light. They were two sides of the same coin, two sides of the same being. The exact opposites, yet completely the same. One was good, benevolent – the other bad, malevolent. Yet, both cross into the others path frequently. Light can hurt, light can be more destructive than fire and darkness can comfort, darkness can protect. One cannot be without the other, one needs the other like fish need water and plants need light. Both have a balance and both have a breaking point; one more fragile than the other: one such balance resulted in the break of a sisterhood, the other in the surpassing of chaos.

.

Moment Of Glory

The humans roared, cried and laughed from joy. The war was finally over! The goddess of light had won, conquered the Underworld army; they were safe again! Pit was soaring through the sky, winking and striking poses for them, laughing. Palutena smiled to herself; commenting on his victory, letting him basket the showers of gratitude and glory.

.

Eye For Detail

Pit was in the garden, tending to the flowers and plants that were glowing around the statue of his goddess. Plucking a dead one here, watering a few there, keeping the surface of the marble stone clean. Polishing the stone until it shone as bright as the sun, repainting small mistakes. Re-carving the inscription, shooing off some small birds. Palutena was standing in the distance, her eyes twinkling. They'd started the clean-up of the temple, but she was surprised that he'd go into this... _detail_. Turning, the angel saw the goddess and started walking up to her, only to stop mid-way, turn around, pluck a flower, walk back to her and put the flower into her hair. Smirking at her startled look, he proceeded to go back to gardening, completely satisfied with himself.


End file.
